


You're In My Head, You're In My Eyes

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, School/Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina walks Chisato to school, despite not going to the same school.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	You're In My Head, You're In My Eyes

Chisato sharply turned and let her hands fall to her side once she heard the familiar sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Her eyes drifted from the ground to up and into Hina’s green eyes as they slowly came closer to her. She tensed, confused. 

“ _Hina-chan?”_

“Hey! Chisato-chan!” Hina shouted before her feet finally rushed up and caught up to the blonde. She stopped like a car at full speed skidding to a halt seconds before a collision. “Don’t go without me!” She waved with an easygoing smile and then started to look around. “You wake up so early in the morning.”

“...Why’re you here? Isn’t Haneoka the other way?” Chisato moved a few steps to the right, straightening her back and positioning herself to leave space for other people passing through while she spoke. 

“Yeah, it is! But I thought it would be _boppin’_ if I could walk you to school today. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other last since we don’t go to school together and you’re busy with your new role!” Hina winked and laced her hand around the other girl’s open hand. “So I came here.”

Chisato sighed, her face tightening. “Don’t you need to go to school early and help out with student council work? If you follow me and linger around, talking to the other girls who attend Hanasakigawa, you might end up being late.”

“It’s fine! There isn’t much to do today, and I can just rush over to Haneoka before the bell rings. I promise I won’t talk to _everyone_ before leaving.” She beamed, pulling the other girl along the path despite Chisato’s resistance.

After a block, their pace settled down and they walked in step with each other. Chisato felt the corners of her lips pull upwards. Hina talked loudly, gesturing loudly and explaining a story about her sister. She listened to it with a fondness, taking in the sound of Hina’s voice. Then the sound of her voice cut off along with her footsteps.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I made something for you to eat for lunch!” Hina began to dig through her backpack, pulling it over and moving her books to reveal a simple yellow container with an image of a cartoon dog on the lid. She chuckled. “I was buying a new lunchbox for myself and found one that reminded me of you!”

“You... did?” Chisato gently moved her hands to take the lunchbox. Her eyes glazed over it, and she felt the warmth of the bottom of the container. She felt an overpowering warmth in her heart, despite the fact it was rather chilly. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing! I wanted to do it for you, after all.” She chuckled, cocking her head and meeting eyes with Chisato, who had lifted her gaze from the lunchbox to Hina. “Oh, and there's a small surprise in it, so try not to open it until lunchtime.”

“A surprise. That’s oddly ominous, coming from you.” The lunchbox was tucked into the bottom of her backpack, and she wondered what a surprise in a lunchbox could possibly be. But it would have to wait until lunchtime.

Hina waved both of her hands from side to side. “Don’t worry! It’s not like I’m going to, like, poison it or something.” Then she put on a smug face. “Well, maybe I did?” She finished with a chuckle. Then her eyes met Chisato’s suspicious face, practically saying ‘oh really?’. Her face fell. “Ehh? No, _really_! I didn’t do anything weird.”

The blonde kept it up for a few more seconds and then she let the brief act drop as she chuckled fondly. “I know you wouldn’t, Hina-chan. I’m just messing with you. I trust that you didn’t do anything weird to the lunchbox.”

“Well, that’s good then! I heard that trust is _really_ important in committed relationships when I looked it up,” Hina’s smile returned once Chisato finished speaking, and they then continued on their walk. “And of course I trust you too, Chisato-chan!”

“I’ll rescind what I said about trusting you if you actually pull anything, though.”

“I’d just have to win it back, then!” She replied with a pep in her step, dashing ahead for a few seconds and then turning back to Chisato. “I guess we’re here now.”

“I suppose we are.” Chisato looked at her watch and calculated the time they had spent. It was around the same as usual, but the blonde felt a lot more awake than she had in a while. She usually walked to school alone, because she was always a bit earlier than the others, but today, it seemed she didn’t come alone. “Are you going to stay for a while before leaving?”

Hina just winked. “Haha, well, really I have a lot to do this morning before school starts. I thought you would be less willing to let me walk with you if you knew that, but anyways Tsugu-chan’s been texting me nonstop on the way here.”

She covered her face with her hand for a moment, sighing into it. Then she placed her hands on her hips. “Hina-chan.”

“I’m sorry, Chisato-chan! But I’ll make it to Haneoka on time, alright?” Hina turned to leave quickly but was stopped by her grabbing her arm. 

Chisato sighed. She was annoyed by what Hina did but also, honestly, she was… happy. She liked walking with Hina. The girl about to leave cocked her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak.

Chisato shushed her and placed a light kiss on Hina’s cheek.

“Thanks for walking me to school.” She said in a softer tone. “See you. Get to Haneoka before Tsugumi-chan goes crazy trying to manage things alone. Next time, just walk me to school on a day when you _don’t_ have much to do.”

“Alright!” 

* * *

“What was the surprise she added to this, anyway?” Chisato murmured softly to herself as she applied pressure and popped off the lid to the lunchbox her girlfriend had packed her. Then she smiled. “Ah.”

The lunchbox had ‘I Love You’ spelled out with red bell peppers laid on top of the rice, and strawberries cut to look like hearts on the side, next to the other sides.

“I love you too.” She whispered, soft pink on her cheeks as she began to eat.


End file.
